Frozen Alive: a Ninjago Winter Special
by The Ninja of Writing
Summary: WINTER SPECIAL!1 If you like Ninjago and hate JayxNya or ColexNya, tu tienes suerte! In other words, you are in luck! i feel like I don't need a summary... Ah well here you go...
1. Chapter 1

{Lloyd's POV}

_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world;_

_But I cannot fool my heart. _

_Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me…_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

I sobbed as I watched the movie, the feels welling up inside.

Kai rubbed my shoulder. "Hey, Lloyd, you should stop watching this, your hormones-"

"I'm fine," I interrupted. Teenage hormones. Good grief.

Kai shrugged and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. "Don't get hypothermia; it's cold out. Don't want you sick for the caves exploration."

I groaned. "That's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Kai nodded. "Dress warm."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...still gonna freeze my butt off."

My mom came in. "Still watching Mulan?"

I nodded. "Yeah...Mulan kicks butt."

She chuckled. "Didn't you just say you listen to Kesha a while ago?"

"And One Direction."

Kai snorted. "Feminine…"

I glared at him. "Shut up."

Cole laughed from the hallway. "FEMALE!"

I blushed. "Both of you shut up!"

Kai laughed. "Admit it, you're-"

"_SHUT THE HECK UP YOU IDIOT!" _I yelled, annoyed.

Cole shut his mouth, lips pressed tightly together. Kai just stood there, staring at me.

I sighed. "Kai, I-"

Kai looked at the ground.

Guilt tugged at my heart. I rushed over to the shorter male in red and hugged him close. "I'm sorry Kai!" I sobbed.

Kai coughed. "Lloyd...choking me…"

I loosened my grip slightly and looked down at him. He smiled.

"It's not your fault...I was making fun of you...but I also said the truth…"

I let go, tears pricking in my eyes. "What?" I choked out.

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

**dun dun**

**So...yeah.**

**I have no life.**

**:D**

**~JR**


	2. Chapter 2

{Kai's POV}

I woke to the sound of Jay falling out of bed.

"Ow…"

Lloyd yawned. He already had his kimono on. "Morning."

Kai groaned. "Great...I hate mornings…"

Nya woke up, blinking the blurriness out of her eyes. "Good morning…"

Eventually the rest of the ninjas got out of bed and headed out the door to begin the journey up the steep mountain.

* * *

><p>"Anyone else c-cold?"<p>

Cole nodded. "Yeah, J-Jay, I s-sure am…"

Nya shivered slightly. "A bit, but I'm okay…"

Kai looked up. "There's a cave up there...we can camp there for the night."

Jay cried out. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd had collapsed, his whole body shaking. Zane rushed towards him, lifting his top half. Cole lifted his legs.

They carried him and laid him down on the floor of the icy cave. Kai lit a fire with his powers.

Lloyd shivered, lips parting as if he cried out but he made no sound. Nya stroked his hair.

"I should have told him I'd be fine...he gave me his coat."

Kai rubbed his sister's back. "It's alright, Nya, you didn't know."

Lloyd shivered again, clenching his fists. Nya dragged him towards her, allowing herself to support the male.

Lloyd slightly smiled, his lips blue. Nya sighed, lightly kissing Lloyd on the cheek.

Cole and Jay looked in their direction. "Wha…?"

Nya blushed. "Um, guys, I have a confession…"

Kai smirked. "You like Lloyd?"

Nya sighed, defeated. "Yes."

Lloyd's smile faded. Nya looked away from him,just to look back, stroking his hair again.

He relaxed in her grip and leaned on her shoulder.

Zane unrolled five sleeping bags. "Well...I was going to sleep without one, but...my wiring is starting to freeze…"

Nya spoke up. "I'll share with Lloyd. Our body heat combined should help him…"

Kai's smirk widened. "Oh, is that the reason?"

Nya blushed. "Well...um…"

Zane tossed a sleeping bag in her direction and she caught it with her right hand. Her left at the moment was helping support Lloyd.

She slipped him in the sleeping bag first then crawled in after him. She leaned her head on his chest.

Lloyd's fingers twitched and he managed to save enough body strength to wrap his arm around Nya's torso. Nya blushed at the gesture. She pressed her lips gently against Lloyd's and secured a kiss on his lips.

Lloyd slightly opened his eyes and slowed his breathing slightly. Nya blushed even redder.

She placed a slender hand on his chest.

Kai turned green. "Get a room…"

Lloyd snorted with laughter, wincing at the same time. Nya giggled.

"You sound like a piglet when you laugh."

Lloyd blushed. He managed to choke out, "And you look like an angel."

Nya turned redder than lava from an active volcano.

Lloyd grinned. "Think fast."

"Wha-" Nya was interrupted by soft lips. She moaned with delight.

Kai wrinkled his nose. "That's it, where's the other cave again…?"

The other ninjas left, Jay winking at Lloyd.

Lloyd blushed, realizing what Jay was winking about.

Nya realized too and blushed. She looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd sighed. "I'm amateur…"

Nya rolled her eyes. "Same here."

**Ugh...Jay...goodness.**

**XD**

**~Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai came back the next morning to find Nya in her normal clothes, making breakfast over the fire.

Lloyd was leaning against the wall, wrapped in his coat.

Nya finished what she was doing and went over by Lloyd. "Hey, you okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. Cold, but good. Thanks for warming me up last night...uh, not in that sense, I just mean in general, I, uh-"

Jay snickered. "You did it, huh?"

Nya rolled her eyes. "We weren't thinking straight. Our...brains froze," she finished lamely.

Lloyd snickered. "Nice cover up...er...nevermind."

Kai gagged. "You didn't...you didn't…"

Nya cut off her brother with a look. "Kai...it was my idea, well, sort of. It's not like Lloyd could have done anything…"

Cole laughed. "Yeah, sure…"

Nya suddenly cried out. Lloyd grasped her hand. "Nya?"

She ran out of the cave, Lloyd following her until the wind ruffled his hair. He looked nervously out in her direction. He couldn't see her in the blinding white and gave up, sitting down with a sigh.

Nya came back about fifteen minutes later, looking pale. She collapsed next to Lloyd.

Lloyd rubbed her back. "It's true, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes...I'm pregnant."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Well…"

Zane smiled. "Congratulations."

Jay nodded. "What the nindroid said."

Cole smirked. "Way to make a move, Lloyd."

Lloyd blushed profusely, the red contrasting the paleness of his cheeks.

Nya looked at Lloyd's face. "Your face...you're so pale…"

Lloyd laid a snowy white hand on her cheek. Nya shivered slightly at his touch. "Nya, dearest, I might not get better...so far I'm steadily getting worse…"

Nya shook her head. "You're going to be fine, I know it."

Lloyd sighed. "I hope you're right."

**W**

**Lloyd's gettin' serious!**

**~Jordan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four Months Later…**_

Nya sighed, waking up to just herself in the large feather bed. Lloyd had been sent to the hospital about a week ago for lack of oxygen flow. She grabbed a dress from her closet and slipped it on.

She grabbed Lloyd's keys to his Lamborghini (being the golden ninja has its benefits).

"Nurse Joyce**(pokemon reference :P)**, this is Doctor W. I'm going to need you in the emergency room, the patient is having difficulties."

Nurse Joyce hurried in, carrying equipment.

There was a knock.

Joyce opened the door. "Oh, you must be Mrs. Garmadon."

Nya blushed. "We're not married yet…"

Lloyd tilted his head in her direction. "Nya…"

Nya rushed to his side. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd smiled. "I love you...take care of our baby for me…" He took his last breath.

Nya's eyes watered. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

The baby kicked and she cried out, stressing.

Nurse Joyce knelt down next to Nya. "Miss? We'll let you two be...if you don't mind turning out the lights when you leave?"

Nya nodded. "Okay…"

Joyce smiled and she and the doctor left the room.

**Oh geez...somebody grab me some tissues...DX**


	5. Chapter 5

_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep…_

Nya woke up, in a strange place, where everything was...white. She walked forward, not getting where she was or why.

_They fill the open air,_

_Leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I'd just stand and...stare…_

"Lloyd?" Nya called out. She followed the voice.

_I'd like to make myself believe…_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly…_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Because everything is never as it seems…_

Lloyd was singing to two little children. One had red hair and the other brown.

Nya smiled. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked up. He held out his arms.

She cried as she ran into his embrace. "Lloyd…"

The two little children grinned. "Mommy!"

Nya looked at them, confused. She looked at Lloyd. "Are these…"

"Our children...this is what they'll look like in the future...you haven't noticed you're a lot skinnier in this realm…?"

Nya's eyes widened. "That's why?"

The girl with the red hair smiled. "Yeah! I love you, Mommy."

Nya smiled. She picked up the little girl.

Lloyd grinned. "Her name is Claire. The boy is Taz."

Nya nodded. "Wonderful names for the two of you."

Claire and Taz smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Mommy."

**Like their names? I thought they'd be cute (don't tell Silver, but I took Taz from her XD)**

**~Jordan**


	6. Finale

Nya woke up to find herself surrounded by the ninja, including…

"Lloyd!" Nya yelled, grasping him and holding him tightly.

Lloyd looked at her, a smile on his face. "You didn't hear? I fell into a hypothermic coma and eventually healed...I didn't make it to see you the other day...I didn't name them yet, I promise!"

Nya grinned. "Great, because I actually have a pretty good idea for them…"

Lloyd sat down next to Nya on the bed. "What is that?"

"Taz for the boy, and Claire for the girl."

His eyes widened. "Are you psychic? That's what I was thinking! Whoa…"

Nya got up and stood up, dragging him up. "C'mon, I didn't get to see these babies yet…"

The girl, Claire, looked at Nya with big green eyes. "Mama!"

Nya smiled. "Hi, baby…"

Lloyd picked up the sleeping Taz and Nya lifted Claire out of the huge crib.

Taz woke up, looking at Nya with electric blue eyes similar to Jay's and grinned, all gums and no teeth.

Nya smiled, cradling him in her arms.

"We're together as a family...for the first time in forever."

**OH!**

**You thought this story was just called Frozen for fun?**

**THINK AGAIN!**

**HA!**

**FROZEN REFERENCE! HIGH FIVE!**

***silence***

**Oh, well. :D**

**I know a lot of people write Christmas fanfics, so I did a winter one!**

**YAY**

**I do good? :3**

**~Jordan, the Sorcerer's Apprentice's Best Friend**


End file.
